User talk:Rodtheanimegod4ever
KNOCK IT OFF!! Listen, we chose Marine as a proper term for Kaigun and if you ask me there are 7 top editors here: Me the Navigator from AP.net, Cody, Angel, Marusaki, Sigmasonic, Mugiwara Franky and Justyn and wee all agree to accept the term Marine so stop reverting it or risk getting in a banned list, got it? Stop or get banned. Joekido Disuss Things, Please Now, I understand that you may have an opinion on how things should be done. I understand that opinion may be completely against everyone else's. However, we have rules here, and one of those rules is that, before any major edits or moves are done, there needs to be discussion. I am going to go and revert the Marine page entirely, and I expect you to not move it to "Navy" unless we have proper discussion and that is what is agreed on. Otherwise, I will be nominating you to be banned. Please don't take this the wrong way. But what you've done is inappropriate, and shouldn't happen again. And besides, there are at least two of us here who understand Japanese, we know what something as simple as 海軍 means. I even called them the Navy at first... until I saw the signs that said "MARINE". So, yeah, we're not doing this ignorantly. 海軍 may translate to Navy, but Oda-sensei doesn't call it that. If he'd called it "Rainbow Pretty Pony Squad" I'd still call it that, even though 海軍 can't mean that in any way, shape or form, and that's how most people feel. It's Oda-sensei's manga, not ours, and he decided to call it that. --Murasaki 04:44, 3 December 2006 (UTC) We did plan for this ahead of time, before this site became more well known, when it was just about 8 of use and there were only a few articles, we kinda knew stuff like this would happen. This is why there are Rule pages, and a nomination for bans page. We've had this talk with Joekido before, and we finally just said talk pages are not getting used. They are there for a reason. Also, I do want to say, Wikipedians ARE in fact, idiots. Not all of them, many of us have wikipedia accounts. But we all know everything over there has to be so Politically Correct, it's not worth it, because no matter how many times you offer proof, they use one little thing as a trump card, and as long as there are more wikipedians saying they agree with that point, no matter how insignificant it may be, that will be a basis for the article. If Wikipedia was more flexible, and realized the true hardcore fans know MORE about the series than a guy with an account there that researched it, we would have no need for this Wiki, other than a place to keep One Piece stuff organized. I will be adding name changes that were not discussed/uncalled for to the Vandalism page, if it is not already there. We are really open to new people, but you can not come here, or on any other wiki, and just mess with their stuff. We are just now finishing our basis for rules, and we all sorta know each other. Please leave pages alone unless you have a good reason, or it's a minor edit, like spelling or grammar fixes. If you continue to change page names that we have already decided on, discuss them with good reasons. We'll listen, but pretty much every article here is already under proper names. We're all open to suggestions, but if your behavior continues, you will be nominated to be banned by a member who is fed up with your actions, and decided you broke the rules enough to deserve punishment - Cody2526 09:52, 3 December 2006 (UTC) About hidden text Hmm... The common thing is just to edit and tell everyone you've done so, but thats a issue so small I don't want to discuss. I'm actually leaving a small note about hidden text.... Well edit this page and you'll see it! ;) Thats the end of the message. One-Winged Hawk 05:12, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Site's Logo If you may, can you provide some comments on what logo this site should have in here. Your opinions would be gladly accepted. Mugiwara Franky 02:05, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Character techniques Umm, regarding your additions to Clima-Tact and Franky Schematics, while it is much appreciated, can you kinda stick to how the article is named and set up. The Clima-Tact article is basically about the Clima-Tact and it's functions. Franky Schematics is an article detailing the things he can do with his body so basically things he can't do unless he uses specifically uses a body part of his kinda doesn't fit. Not scolding, just discussing since things like other techniques under lower body seem out of place.Mugiwara Franky 08:54, 8 September 2007 (UTC) About Template:Thrillerbark Before you revert the images on the template once again to the anime versions you picked should they be changed again, it maybe best to discuss things with New Babylon in and maybe in as to why he keeps on changing them. This is just to inform you since an edit war appears to be arising.Mugiwara Franky 16:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) : Thanks,MF.And Rod-I am NOT whining.I am complaining about your utter lack of discusion.SIX of the images in YOUR version of the template do not live up to standarts-most of them were pixelated and some of them were just bad shots,that did not show us the "normal" version of the characters apearance.Hogback being shot from underneath,Ryumma missing his lower jaw or Jack having his face shot removed for a "CHIN shot"? ::I TOLD you why I reverted it.But you blatantly ignored my complaints and said I was "whining".Go to the template talk,see the title "No,Rod it is NOT the same" and THEN tell me IM being oversensitive. New Babylon 16:39, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::That SOME are crapy doesnt mean you have the RIGHT AND DUTY to make as many as crapy as possible.We have clean manga shots.So there is no NEED to replace them with UNCLEAN,wery awkwardly angeled images .Its better to have an "original" which is good,then a reproduction,made in korea,which has a crap quality to top it off.New Babylon 16:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Me?Coming from a person who didnt bother to read the image talk and just blatantly reverted an image for the THIRD TIME in a row.AND-if you dont know-One Piece anime is made in Korea.New Babylon 17:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Considering you never started one,thats a litle impossible.But from you talk,I guess you are known to be a bit "headstrong",to word it nicely.New Babylon 17:14, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay,just dont do it again. New Babylon 17:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) For once I had to agree with NB, most of the anime shots are blurred and everytime I see them I just want to change it so badly. The pictures need to be clear and the charaters need to be shot at the right angle. Don't be full of yourself Rod. Joekido 22:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Images Removed Your images for the flags of several crews, including the Trumph Siblings and Virago, had to be removed. You uploaded pictures produced by a fan without asking the fans premission first. The owner has now asked they be removed and we have had to comply with their request. Please don't do this again, this is a touchy subject. To date, all we have premission for is the ones on the Straw Hats pages, which I myself got premission to use for. One-Winged Hawk 14:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Nosgarl and Sleepy Hey Rod. While you are uploading all of those Whitebeard Ally manga infobox images, I think you should update Sleepy and Nosgarl. I know we hadn't decided about them, but the talk pages have been dead for a while and I trust your judgement on them. Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Forliewbs Haha, well actually, some IP user actually discovered it and mentioned in on the talk page for him over a year ago, but no one noticed it. I saw it, and then his existence was confirmed by Montblanc Noland who found it separately as well. As for Sleepy, I have suspicions of who it is, because the databook provides a mini sketch of all the captains' faces and the Sleepy one looks alot like a character found in the manga, but the clothing is completely different from the full sketch, so I'm going to withhold on assuming. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:55, July 6, 2019 (UTC)